


8 million costumes

by actualPrincess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualPrincess/pseuds/actualPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met because Ryan needed about 4 hours to get properly dressed for one role.</p><p>written as an anonymous request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 million costumes

Ryan Haywood was a senior with an extra curriculars list a mile long. Football, soccer, stuco secretary, theater, shop, anime club, prom committee, GSA, any club you could think of Ryan Haywood was probably a familiar face. Ray didn’t like him. One person could not be involved in so many things and still look that good. With his stupid golden hair, and his swimming pool blue eyes, and a smile that made your heart drop. Nope, Ray didn’t like him one bit.

He had somehow (emphasis on somehow, because he had no idea how he’d been roped into this) started working on the costume crew for the spring musical. He’d told himself it was to bulk up his college resume, not to be closer to Haywood. Beside costume crew was easy, most of the time he just grabbed a box off a shelf and was pushed aside so one of the more experienced people could sift through it. Easy as pie. Normally he’d just sit there and play pokemon until 4pm and then walk home. 

Unfortunately, today was being monopolized by Ryan. He was the lead in the play (shocking) and thus had to be fitted for eight million costumes. How difficult was it to find period clothing? The guy looked good in literally everything that he was stuffed into! And of course Ray was the one that kept having to run and get more costumes, or a different box, or “oh don’t you think Ryan would look nice with a sash? Ray go get one.” Just because he was the only guy on costuming didn’t mean he didn’t want to stand around and watch Ryan as well! He didn’t, shut up.

It didn’t help that Ryan was making his job harder by trying to prevent him from running around. Every thing he tried on was “Perfect really, no please don’t fuss too much over me it’s not that big a deal.” God. Could he be a little less nice? Apparently not.

What felt like hours later, they finally had a costume for him. Well, they had like 4 or 5 costumes for him, but who was really counting at this point? Ray had lost count after the second hour. But it was done, finally done. No more running back and forth, no more Ryan Haywood. Ray packed up his stuff and shouldered his backpack to head home.

He got outside the front doors to the school and stopped. It was snowing. Why the fuck was it snowing? Didn’t the sky know he had to walk home? He couldn’t just grab a ride home now either, Haywood’s costume had taken so long all his friends had probably gone home.

“Fuck you snow. You inconsiderate prick.” Ray said stepping out from the safety of the schools awning and kicking at a pile of white bullshit. He heard the crunch of footsteps running behind him but kept walking, probably someone racing to their car, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Ray, right? You need a ride home?” Ryan [motherfucking] Haywood, the golden boy returns.

“I, uh…” Ray glanced at Ryan then the snow and shrugged. Beat walking. “Sure.” A minute later and they were both in the warmth and relative safety of Ryan’s car, on their way to Ray’s house.

“I wanted to say sorry for today. Maybe I can, uh, make it up to you some time?” Ryan looked at Ray with a small smile. 

“What like, grind my pokemon to make up for the time I wasted.” Ray deadpanned, staring straight ahead.

“Well, I was thinking more like lunch sometime. Seniors get offcampus lunch.” He continued, why did he sound kind of nervous?

“I’m a sophomore.”

“I know, but I could like…sneak you out.” Ray turned to look at him finally. Ryan’s hands a little too tight on the steering wheel, bottom lip between his teeth.

“Why? Because I had to do a little leg work today? It’s not like I was doing anything else.”

“I’m trying to ask you out, like on a date, that’s why.” Ryan’s hands tightened more on the wheel, and Ray stared at him in shock.

“You’re trying to…” He looked back out the window suddenly. “Wait! That’s my house, stop!” Ryan nearly slammed on the breaks, and thank god Ray was wearing his seatbelt. He unbuckled quickly, grabbing his bag and opening the door. “Thanks for the ride. I’ll text you about the date thing later.”

“But you don’t have my number.” Ryan said quickly, trying to find a pen or something to write it down with.

“Everyone has your number Ryan, thanks again!” Ray said, hopping out of the car. He closed the door, but not before seeing Ryan smile and give a little wave. What a dork. How was Ray supposed to pretend not to like him now? Oh, shit. He had to get his number from someone. Michael probably had it, they were in anime club together.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ahaesthetics.tumblr.com on which I'm the mod, so I'm reposting my own work.


End file.
